A good team
by Selestria
Summary: What exactly happened out there in the woods?
1. Chapter 1

Story: A good team…

Summary: What exactly happened out there in the woods? One shot scenes of smutt in the episode "vs."(I think that's the name of the episode)

Pairing: Mira/Taylor

Copyright obviously I don't own squat but it has to be said yada yada yada

A/N: Not sure if I was the only one who saw all that tension going on maybe it was simply my imagination. Also I know his name is Nathaniel but since she only calls him Taylor I'm just going to go with that theme. Plus didn't feel like getting all that graphic with the dirtiness so I cut the climax bit out, but still pretty rough.

She sat there and contemplated whether or not to give in. Remembering several times of the way he slammed her into that tree set her skin on fire, or when he stepped out of the river and his black t-shirt clung to every muscle on his upper torso. Under normal circumstances she would have just ignored these carnal urges. This though was not a normal circumstance and if this was the only opportunity she was going to have she was going to take it. Mira watched him for several more seconds as he reclined next to the campfire. Finally standing, from the log she'd been sitting on most of the night, walked over to where Taylor remained lounging. She straddled his hips and kissed him with all the pent up sexual tension she had for the man.

She was kissing him teasing him with her tongue. If it were any other situation he would have tried to figure what her alternative motive was. Being that it had been quite some time since he laid with a woman though so as of this moment he wasn't going to question it. Instead reaching up he grabbed a handful of her braided hair and with a twist of his body; flipped her onto her back. Mira couldn't hold back, she heard herself sigh out loud, enjoying just how rough he was being. Dragging her fingernails along his finely muscled arm, feeling how solid he was, taking in every moment.

Taylor could feel her teeth sinking into his lower lip tugging away at it. Pulling his head back he latched to her neck tasting salty sweet skin. When she had mentioned Somalia he knew she said it just to start him up and he couldn't help but see red. Had those shredders not been tracking them he would have had his way with her then and there. Mira noticed his grip loosened ,shoved him she reached for his fly but he swatted away her hands. Got up so they were in a sitting position where she was still straddling him. Grabbing her wrists he forced them behind her back refusing to let her budge. His mouth made its way along her collarbone as she struggled to get loose.

She could feel him through the fabric of his pants and she wanted more. The urge to ride him to the ground was becoming unbearable as his mouth made its way towards her chest. Taylor released her for a split second so he pull her shirt over her head. At the same moment her hands were attempting to rip off his own. He let her she took longer at the task supposing that she was admiring his physique but once it was off he shoved her back to the ground. They were bare chest to bare chest, as her arms were pressed down above her head one of his hands reached into her pants.

Mira felt his fingers rubbing slow circles against her and was not in the slightest bit embarrassed at how aroused she was for him. Admitting to herself she had never wanted a man this badly in her life. Her body felt pinned to the earth as fingers slowly began to probe openings. The only movement he allowed her was the rise and fall of her chest. He enjoyed hearing her gasp as tongue and teeth teased her nipples. She watched him intently as his hand stopped what it was previously doing to unbutton her pants and slide them off with expert precision. Taylor went back to kissing her mouth, where they were waging a war with tongues, while his hand went back to its previous ministrations. This went on for several minutes and just when she felt she was going to go over the edge he stopped what he'd been doing and simply stared.

Mira knew it was one of those stares that was meant to prove to her he was the dominant. He had the upper hand no matter how much she tried to challenge it. She did fight it though raising her hips for contact. When she about to scream from frustration he unzipped his fly and entered inside her, they moaned in unison. He let go of her wrists letting her hands tug at his hair, fingernails clawing at his back. She imagined it just like this, the struggle between them over who really gets control. He was going at her hard and fast and Mira didn't want it any other way. Mira would never tell anyone, but she enjoyed losing control and Taylor was doing a pretty good job at it He pinned her arms above her head with one hand while grabbing hold of her waist in the other and kept at a steady pace never losing eye contact. It felt like they could go like this for hours. This game of tug of war neither wanting this particular game to end.

In the morning she felt an arm wrapped around her torso and a warm body spooned beside her. The sun was rising and for a split second she felt an urge of wanting to stay in that position, but it was a new day, nothing had changed between them. They were lovers for one night but they were still enemies. Still fighting for their own cause him for his precious utopia, her for the sake of her daughter she was forced to leave behind. He was starting to stir, wanting to delay the morning after conversation, Mira stood and went about washing away the sweat and grime.

Taylor watched her bath within the river, looking at every curve he'd touched last night. Knowing full well that would be the only time he would touch her like that. Mira hoped he was enjoying the sight because he would never see this body again. She turned not bothering to cover up their eyes met, neither saying a word just simply acknowledging each others presence. He finally turned away began dressing and packing away what he had left in his rucksack.

She watched his lips as he told her she was smart that she would have made a good partner. Saw the glint in his eye unspoken meaning of lovers. Only wished she could feel those lips against hers one more time but she wasn't going to chance it. It was done she needed to move on. Some part of Nathaniel had hoped she would contradict him, kiss him, anything. Nothing, so he braced himself and locked away those feelings so they would never resurface.

They both knew they would have been one hell of a good team too it really was too bad they were on opposite sides.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Something to take the edge off

A/N: Finally got to see the finale and yes I know a little late on my part, which by the way AWESOME! I thought I was going to keep this story a one shot but seeing how the story is developing I just can't help myself and keep writing this ship. As for the writing I felt I could have dragged this on longer but I'm not one to be too explicit with details. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. Also thank you to those who reviewed it's really good to know there are others out there who don't find this pairing absurd.

"Taylor you Bastard!" Taylor quickly turned and reflected a fist flying towards his face, he grabbed from the wrist and put forced his attacker into a submissive hold. With her other arm she tried to shove him away with her elbow but he grabbed and locked that behind her back so she was trapped in his arms. "Why?"

"I had to do it Mira they gave me no choice," He whispered in her ear. Taylor knew she would show up when she found out. He just didn't think she would show up so quickly. To top that off he was still in mourning for the loss of his right hand, his best friend and secretly his once lover. He definitely wasn in no mood to be talked down to.

"That's a load of crap and you know it," She struggled to get free, fighting with every ounce of energy in her body. At first she was in shock but she kept a stoic face in front of everyone, there was no time to grieve but she knew she could at least try to kick his ass for what he had done. "Now I'll never see my daughter again because of you. You and your pathetic Utopia."

"I'm sorry," He was trying to speak calmly but his patience was wearing thin as she tried to kick him in the groin.

"Not as sorry you'll be in a minute," Mira maneuvered her body and was able to twist somewhat. Taylor lost some of his grip and she shoved him aside. She made a fighting stance as he caught his balance.

"Hey you're not the only one who lost someone," They circled around each other waiting for the other to pounce.

"Oh that's right your son killed your little girlfriend how tragic," She scoffed knowing it would hurt him. Knowing it would start that fire in him, that fire which sent her over the edge.

"Hey watch your tongue she was a damn good soldier," He pointed at her. Mira was getting to him and he knew exactly what they both wanted. The thing that neither would ask for out loud.

"I bet she was especially in and out of your bed," Taylor reached out and slammed her into the nearest tree. He didn't know what else to do, he was so angry about everything that was going on around him this was the only way he could look for release. When he knew she was tracking him outside the gates, there was no stopping this. Taylor thought it had ended when they were together in the woods but fate had other plans it seems.

"Better shut that mouth of yours…" He wanted a reason any reason.

"Or what?" Taylor's lips slammed into hers before she could react he pulled his head back.

"I'll shut it for you," They glared at each other for a few more minutes. Finally he gave in grabbed ass and lifted her up. She reached down and unzipped his pants as he almost nearly ripped her pants off legs. Mira felt him in her hand, feeling him moan against her lips as they kissed. He felt soft and smooth she thought as her fingers slid along the pinkish underside of his pulsing muscle. They both pulled away from the kiss.

They were both angry, they were both hurting inside, and they swore to themselves that this would be the final time. This was just angry sex no more and no less no strings attached or deep feelings involved. As he entered her he watched her eyes. They were the eyes of a wounded predator trying to regain her sense of pride maybe even ground he supposed.

Mira felt his teeth sink into the crook of her neck. She hated him with every iota of her being but the way he was making her feel erased all that hate into a hunger. He was sating her appetite with every thrust, numbing every disappointment she has felt in her life up until this point. This went on for several minutes' hell it might have went on for hours for all they knew. She knew she was getting close though she grabbed Taylor's hair and saw the way his face was contorting he was far behind either.

She bit her lip hard so as not to scream as she lost herself to her release. Feeling him pump into her harder and faster waiting for his own. When he finally did finish he rested his sweaty forehead against hers both still trying to catch their breath. She surprised him as her lips gently kissed him he wasn't sure if he should say anything. Knowing full well the moment they shared wouldn't last much longer, but he couldn't help his curiosity.

"You going to tell me why they are heading north," He looked into her eyes hoping but she remained silent. Taylor let her down and within seconds pulled back up his pants.

"This isn't over Taylor," She straightened her clothes noticing his eyes were scanning all over her body.

"I didn't expect it to be," He watched her walking away watched her hips sway as she weaved in and out of the trees. Maybe there was a chance they could be that team but it was going to take plenty of time. Time he thought was well worth the wait.


End file.
